


An afternoon at the swimming pool

by Owenly



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owenly/pseuds/Owenly
Summary: It's a hot day and Laurent and Nicaise decide to go for a swim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An afternoon at the swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shae_la_Hyene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/gifts).



It was an awfully hot summer day which the stiffness of the air made even worse. Laurent laid shirtless on the floor in the living room, the coolness against his skin felt good. Nicaise was in his room doing god knows what and Laurent didn’t bother to check on him. Not because he didn’t want to, but because his soul was slowly being drained from his body. All he could do was just lay there and hope the sun would set soon, which wouldn’t happen since it was 3 pm. The TV was on and the remote was right next to him, there wasn’t anything interesting on so he switched the channel to a music one. He heard footsteps about 5 minutes after he switched the channel.

„ Hey, Lau. Wanna go to for a swim at the swimming pool? “ Nicaise asked, he was standing in the doorway, his hair was tied up messily. It wasn’t fashionable but it was practical and in that situation Nicaise didn’t care, nobody but Laurent would see him like that anyway. He already had his swimsuit tucked under his arm and a towel around his shoulder, ready to go.

„ But you can’t swim “ Laurent teased as he struggled to sit up. He laid on the floor so long his sweaty back stuck to it.

„ Oh, shut up, do you wanna go or not?” 

„Sure”  
Laurent went to grab a shirt and his swimsuit, Nicaise grabbed another towel and they went out. Laurent decided it would be best to drive since the swimming pool was quite a while away. It was even hotter in the car so in the first 5 minutes he felt like he was going to suffocate. He turned the AC on immediately. It was a 10 minute drive, there luckily wasn’t any traffic so it was smooth. 

There were less people than Laurent expected. It was nice, he didn’t like when there were too many people in the pool. He could actually go for a swim. The water was cold and he felt refreshed. Nicaise sat at the edge with his feet dipped in the water.

„ You’re not gonna get in? I could teach you to swim “  
Laurent offered as he approached Nicaise.

„ Nah, thanks. I think I’ll just sit here and look hot “ Nicaise struck a pose as he said it. Laurent laughed and then replied with:

„ oh come on! You should at least try it!” 

„ And drown? Really, no thanks” Nicaise flashed a smile at Laurent.

„ I promise you, you won’t drown, the water’s not even that deep. Besides I’m here, do you think I’d let my best friend drown?” 

„ Yes, of course “ 

Nicaise considered it for a bit though, then just sighed and got in the water. Laurent guided him through the process and at first he held onto him, he slowly started letting go after a while. Nicaise was still worried but the worry faded the more time he spent in the water. He started to get good and actually did a round on his own. He actually enjoyed it, the start was a bit rocky but it was nice.

„ You’re doing great, see, I told you it wasn’t so bad” Laurent said. 

„ Yeah, you were right “ 

„ I’m always right. Say, how about we get ice-cream after this?” Laurent was in a mood for ice-cream, it would be a nice cherry on top. He had a fun time, teaching Nicaise to swim wasn’t as difficult as Nicaise made it seem.

„ I could go for some ice-cream right now”


End file.
